Might of Dorne
by LavanaLang
Summary: Three Martell siblings left after the fall of the dragons. Dorne mourns its Princess Elia and her children whilst it plots for the downfall of the usurper king. Original character
1. Chapter 1

Elia Martell was dead brutally slain with her children. All because her dragon had desired a wolf bitch. He had dishonoured his wife, murdered his children and brought an end to a dynasty so great it would me a millennia it seemed till one would rise again. A loan tear slid down Doran's cheek as he looked into the blazing fire doing all he could to stay sane and not completely crumble. Elia, beautiful darling Elia whose only crime was not having fair skin, piercing blue eyes and Stark for a last name. The door to his chambers opened as his sister Larissa Martell walked through it a young girl of two and ten. Her large brown orbs filled with grief and strife hair tussled in a mess of _Wohlen_ curls and caramel skin damp from tears and sweat. Where Elia was timid she was strong, where Elia was sickly she was healthy, where his sweet Elia was dead she was alive. It was only them left now orphaned and humiliated before the seven kingdoms. Oberyn Martell hadn't left his rooms in days always loving Elia best. Doran supposed he was taking it the hardest they shared a bond one he and Elia never did. It was up to him Doran thought bitterly to plot revenge and ensure house Martell's survival. Not even the dragons concurred Doran _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken_ he thought to himself. But what could he do? In a world where the enemy outnumbered him in a world where his blood was being scrubbed off the walls of the red keep. He choked back a sob thinking about his niece and nephew barely able to form sentences murdered draped in red and presented to the stag.

 _Dragons, wolves, stags, roses, lions, krakens…._ The lot of them what did Elia and her children ever do to them? Or better yet what did they ever do for Dorne apart from murdering its royalty his blood. Oberyn, Larissa and of course himself the ruling prince were all that was left of House Nymeros Martell of Sunspear. Taking one Last look into the flames of that draped his chambers in warm orange light Doran took his hand and whipped away the dampness from his cheeks. He was a prince and he was done feeling sorry for himself. He had no interest in dragons they could all burn for all he cared fuck all the noble houses of the seven kingdoms spat. They had all done nothing but couse dornish blood to spill. He wanted nothing to do with them but revenge he would bide his time and ensure that all who crossed the Martells would curse the day they ever heard the name.

Doran, stepped back from the fire and faced his only sister without saying a word he walked over to her and lifted her into his arms. With nothing but her quit sobs filling the air he walked toward Oberyn's chambers. The halls were dimly lit with the occasional ward breeze blowing through the grand place. The halls where empty save for the household guard each one bowing their head in mourning as the prince and princess glided past. The news had already spread across Dorne it seemed like the wind itself carried it he though as he came to stop in front of his brothers door pausing briefly before pushing into the room. Oberyns, chambers were dark with no sign of life in them. It was a miracle he managed to spot his brothers salute by the large window only the moon light streaming in for light. Hoping, to get his brothers attention Doran cleared his throat but his brother didn't even shift. Doran, instead decided to join his brother by the large window shifting his sister ever so carefully.

"She's dead Doran… she's gone" Oberny, finally said breaking the silence between the remaining Martells.

"I know" Doran replied.

"What do we do bend the _knee_ to that stag!" Oberny yelled causing Larissa to jump. His eyes landing on his sister for a long moment as if realising she was there for the first time.

"We don't bend the knee that's off course until they come knocking"

"You would have us be bought remain complacent"

"Oberyn we are outnumbered and manoeuvred"

"Don't you think I know that? You're not the only prince in Dorne brother!"

"They will come seeking alliances probably offer a match for Larissa"

"You would have as sell our last sister! Have her leave the safety of Dorne where she walks amongst vipers and is not bitten. Have her throne into one of those retched houses and their loyalty for that usurper!"

"The next time a daughter of Dorne leaves its borders will be to destroy our enemies"

"Then what brother what are we exactly doing here?"

"We are mourning our sister and creating alliances for the future. Larissa, must marry we all should its past time but one of our trusted dornish houses we look weak and need to ensure our power hear in Dorne" pause "We have enemies hear too brother and we have been brought to our knees"

"So you would rob her of her childhood?"

"I want revenge too and I will marry whoever you tell me too" Larissa's soft voice spoke up cutting the tension. She was only a little girl but she wanted to avenge the only mother she had ever known and that was her big sister Elia. The woman who had sang her to sleep and kissed her scrapes and bruises. The woman who had sent her home to Dorne after the tourney insisting she leave with Oberyn instead of remaining with her at kings landing.

"I know you want to protect me and you will anyone is better than Rheager" she spoke again after a long while when her brothers remained mute.

"We can speak of it tomorrow Larissa. Tonight we go pray for Elia and our niece and nephew for mother and father as well" Doran replied staring at his siblings his remaining family. Oberyn was a free soul and Larissa innocent the world they lived in now demanded they survive. In order to do that and ensure house Martell lived on they would all have to marry not only for children but for safety. They had to replenish the bloodline including the name it was a miracle Oberyn hadn't fathered a gaggle of bastardy children. Doran supposed it was due to their mother on her death bed forbid her sons from having children out of wedlock. He could hear her words echoing in his mined ' _I have left my sons unwed and free in this life but don't spit on my memory by fathering bastards if you can't marry the girl don't leave your seed with her I forbid it!'_ she had said to them hot with fever before begging them to look after their sisters. She worried for Elia the most far away in land full of monsters. Doran, looked out towards the moon the gardens bellow radiant in blue light cascading down from the big round circle in the black sky. He would ensure his family was safe and growing at home in Dorne before he would turn his eyes to Kings landing.


	2. Chapter 2

\- **Prince Oberyn Martell 40**

 **\- Wife: Princess Sabine Martell 34**

Children

\- Princess Kenna Martell 14

\- Princess Elia Martell 13

\- Princess Farah Martel 8

\- Princess Obara Martell 15

\- Princess Tyene Martell 7

\- Prince Osman Martell 9

\- Nymeria Sand 16

\- **Prince Doran Martell 49**

 **\- Wife: Princess Mari Martell 48**

Children

\- Prince Trystane Martell 15

\- Prince Troy Martell 12

\- Princess Demeter Martell 14

\- Princess Elia Martell 10

\- **Princess Larissa Martell, Lady Petrova of Balonia 37**

 **\- Husband: Victor Petrova Lord of Balonia 35**

Children

\- Lord Mustafa Petrova heir to Balonia 15

\- Lord Martell Petrova 13

\- Lady Kösem Petrova 14

\- Lord Paris Petrova 8

\- Lady Elia Petrova 5

\- Lady Moira Petrova 3

\- Lord Han Petrov 4 months


	3. Chapter 3

Kösem Petrova, brushed her fingers through her sun kissed hair making sure to loosen the tight curls that cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her piercing gold eyes examining her reflection as she stood in-front of the silver mirror a gift from her uncle Oberny on her four and ten name day. A thoughtful smile cropping its way across her full lips as she remembered the celebration just two days past. Her mother and father along with her four brothers and two sisters had journeyed from Balonia the capital of the lone islands of Dorne her home. She had been sad to leave the beautiful bustling city that she called her home but happy at the same time to visit her cousins in Sunspear. She hadn't seen them in three moons not a long time but when they're so many of them you begin to forget who's who. Kösem, was the second child of Victor and Larissa Petrova people often told her she possessed a rare striking beauty that enchanted even women one that apparently rivalled that of Ashara Dyne. Off-course she had only heard songs of Ashara and from all she knew they were complete opposites. Where the lady of house Dyne was a dark pale beauty with Targeryne eyes Kösem had sun kissed hair with caramel skin matching her mothers and Petrova gold eyes. She did however possess curves ones she didn't think Dyne had or else they would sing about those too. Kösem, understood that she was growing into her woman's body she had already bled a moon before her name day. Her mother had spoken to her at length about the workings of a woman.

Kösem, was mortified but growing up in Dorne she had seen and heard things especially from her cousins who lived in the palace and saw many things in court. Kösem, filled out her dresses the thin material hugging her full hips and sticking to her bigger bust and ass. Where her cousins struggled to fill out garments Kösem seemed to be spilling out of hers and not in an overweight way. She had begun to notice the wondering eyes of men some her age others old enough to be her grandfather. She was sure mother and father had received many requests for her hand. She worried sometimes knowing she would have to marry a complete stranger and bare his children his name even. She found it utterly frightful but she was sure her parents and uncles would ensure she was comfortable if not her happiness. Kösem, wasn't a vain girl though she knew in a room full of women all eyes landed on her she was humble and witty. Not so much kind growing up her mother would tell her bed time stories of the world and its slights towards her house and blood. She would prattle on about the monsters men were and how only a sun thrives in Dorne whilst is withers outside of her homeland. Her father never liked having his children's comfortable bubble being burst with the realities of the world but he never objected when uncle Oberyn taught his children poisons and mother told stories too gory for them. Kösem knew that in a world filled with deception kindness was a weakness her aunt Elia had been kind and demure the perfect lady and look what that got her a tomb in _Sunspear_ beside her children. Kösem knew the only thing that mattered was blood her family and her people nothing else.

She wasn't a maiden well she was but she wasn't utterly deaf and dumb to the horrors the world possessed. All that mattered was survival the continued reign of house Martell and Petrova kindness had nothing to do with it. Whatever a maiden was in terms of character Kösem Petrova was the opposite. Eyeing herself one last time admiring the red silk dress she was wearing Kösem made her way towards the water gardens. Walking through the open hallways of Sunspear she admired the grand structure that was the Martell seat. Every now and then she would pass a household guard or lord on his way to carry out business. The majority of the ladies were in the water gardens or one of the many grand rooms drinking and gossiping under the guise of embroidering. Kösem made a sharp turn and began to descend down the grand staircase leading to the water gardens. The sun shone brightly almost burring in its magnificence the sweat smell of the flowers engulfing her nose as she drew closer to her gaggle of cousins.

"If it isn't the fruit of the lone islands" sprouted Obara causing her cousins to laugh.

"Fruit? Dear cousin can't we be more creative" Kösem replied as her eyes landed on lord Domeric tackling her brother Mustafa. A cheeky smile seizing her lips as she saw the boys playfully tease each other surrounded by other youthful lords.

"You could just bed him sweet Kösem am sure he desires your fruit" Kenna chimed in noticing her cousins longing looks towards the young green boy.

"Maybe I will!" Kösem spoke again causing the ladies to burst out in fitful laughter. Drawing the group of lord-lings attention towards them.

Kösem, fancied herself a maiden in the physical sense but lord Domeric was quickly becoming a contender for the first man to steal her maiden head. Everyone, knew it even her mother she had heard her whispering to her father to send her to the temple. To be surrounded with silent sisters her father had denied her mother of this they hadn't spoken for a week's turn save for the children and matters of state. Kösem knew her mother and father didn't love each other yes they were fond of each other and loved their children but in love they were not. They were two people who lived in the same palace who shared blood and bed but not one heart. Kösem knew that was her fate to be in a loveless marriage hopefully one of mutual respect and fondness like her parents. The lady Larissa and lord Victor had managed to build a home for themselves a life filled with children and happiness. Kösem wanted that for herself if she couldn't have love but lord Domeric with his beautiful smile, blond hair and blue eyes was beginning to change her definition of happiness. She wasn't sure if she was willing to settle to do as she one day soon would be to marry. Would she find respect, fondness and happiness comfort enough? Would children fill her days with love or would she crave passion, heat, fire and most of all love. She wasn't sure if she would be content with comfort her aunt Elia had been and her husband was un-faithful so was her uncle Oberyn fathering bastards. His wife her aunt Sabine being fine with Nymeria as she happened before she was wed to the prince. However, his other bastards slip-ups here and there had resulted in children that she had forbidden from entering Sunspear. Oberyn, had given his wife her request as hard as it may have been for him Kösem supposed her uncle truly loved his wife he had to why else alow her to keep him from his illegitimate children.

The evening past by in a plethora of skirts and laughter Kösem chatted to her cousins and noble ladies of house Dorne. The evening was splendid she had even stolen a couple of kisses with Domeric. She had later dined with her family and now found herself in the company of her parents and uncles who had all come to her bed chambers so late at night. Kösem was frightened being roused from sleep so late at night yet so close to morning that she had startled. They had all stood around her room her mother lighting candles. The conversation had been unexpected yet expected she was betrothed to the stark heir. Her whole world shifted into something she couldn't articulate it into words but all the colour and cheer had disappeared into ash. She didn't even know when she started crying but she was being comforted by her mother and father. Kösem couldn't picture the icy wasteland filled with nothing but snow and her future husband.


	4. Chapter 4

She was utterly numb maybe even a little feverish yeah she was defiantly catching the sweating sickness with any luck she would be dead by morning. Kösem, had been to the maester a dozen times in the space of one morning following her betrothal news. After the news she had spent the majority of the following day crying and sleeping after two days her cousins and mother had dragged her out of her chambers. She had been dressed and primed as well as prodded by the hand maidens she hadn't even tasted the food they had brought to her. She had learnt that her future husband however was all the glory and modesty of the north combined in one. She hadn't been able to hear the end of Robb Stark this, Robb Stark that the north this the stupid north that. All her cousins could speak of was her future home and husband the more she heard the more she felt like house stark was full of cuckolds burying their heads in the snow with delusions of honour. They wear no such things as honourable men and women in the world. It was full of beautifully twisted creatures trying to survive and ensure they ended up in the afterlife with as minimal blood on their hands as possible. Unfortunately, Kösem was sure her future families morals and hers would clash let alone personality. The nativity of all of them as utterly sickening she was already disgusted and she hadn't even met the people yet. How unfair she thought a beauty like hers to be forgotten in the north like some relic. She was more than her eyes, tits and arse she was a smart high noble woman not some brood mare. Kösem, had always known her role as a woman but her duty was a reality now and she felt utterly resentful of her damn gender and brother. How her darling Mustafa was free to bed who he wanted and lead men she utterly resented his freedom.

Kösem, had taken to moping and feeling sorry for herself throughout the days. In the night she would stare at the ceiling and curse the Starks. She would mimic all the high born ladies telling her how lucky she was how the match was so ambitious. How she had a great match one that all the ladies found themselves praying for. Robb Stark after all was destined to be the warden of the north a great house had accepted her hand in marriage. Kösem, thought he was lucky not the other way round her mother was a princess of house Martell her father had the largest navy in Dorne. She Kösem Petrova was a beauty only starting to bud she hadn't even reached her peek yet. Rolling her eyes she could picture the green lord falling for her the moment he saw her. She was sure no flower in the north rivalled let alone looked like her. She was the bloody definition of exotic. She wondered if the lord stark was a maiden probably not and that infuriated her to no end. Why does she have to keep herself pure for a man who will paw at her when he probably had mistress or some serving wench waiting in the corner?

Kösem, was sure things in the north were more discreet but her mind kept painting this life that she was sure she didn't want. It fuelled her bitterness and drove her desire she lived in Dorne for sevens sake. Paramours and the desire of the flesh weren't a negative thing that's how she found herself entwined in Domerics sheets with his seed and blood between her thighs. They had stumbled through the awkwardness of losing their virginity together. Domeric had tried to be gentle but Kösem didn't want to be treated like glass for she was sure her lord husband would when he bedded her. The whole experience with Domeric had been interesting and pleasing he had taken her four more times after each encounter better than the last one as they both learned what the liked and didn't like. She had been unable to meet his gaze instead opting to stare at ceiling like she so often did during the nights.

When the silence finally did break they found themselves falling into a comfortable conversation like they so often did. She was reminded why she liked Domeric and found herself dying inside she could have loved him she probably did already. Kösem, had eventually found her way back to her chambers only to be met with hand maidens as they showed her some extravagant gowns for her journey north. She had managed to drink moon tea after Obara snuck her some with a questioning gaze.

Kösem, ultimately found herself in great sorrow and passion during her days and nights. She would be traveling north with her cousins before the rest of her house and noble houses of Dorne followed her she would be wed bedded and a stark before the year end. Kösem, was in a state of shock and mourning she was a very small peace in a grand scheme. Coming to terms with her new journey in life was tough but after sulking she decided to enjoy Dorne her family and friends before she waved it goodbye. Not forever come fire, rains or snow she would make it a point to visit as much as she could no matter what she sore that to herself.


End file.
